Mega Drabbles
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: A collection of Megamind Drabbles. Some will tie in with my other stories. All drabbles finished!
1. Faster, Daddy!

So this is something that came to me very randomly today. During my Art class I grew bored, and since I didn't have my story notes with me, I started writing some Drabbles. I ended up writing six. And since they turned out quite decent, I decided to post them (but not all at once; one each day, depending on the feedback this first one gets). I'll probably add more afterwards, if I feel up to it.

Each drabble will be 100 words long (not including Author's Notes), and will either be based around my other fanfics or just the movie universe. I hope you like them!

This first one is set maybe a few days after "Why Was Daddy Evil?"

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind.

* * *

"Faster, Daddy! Faster!"

Roxanne heard the cry of laughter carry out across the Lair. This was followed by the still-slightly-evil (but very cute, all the same) laugh belonging to the man she loved. Eyebrows raised, Roxanne abandoned her laptop and went to investigate. She wasn't surprised with the sight she saw.

Her young daughter, Megan, was seated on the leather chair, whilst her father was spinning her round. Megan was laughing out loud, occasionally commanding her father to go faster, which Megamind was more than happy to comply with.

Smiling widely, Roxanne shook her head at the sight.


	2. Positive

I got bored, so I just decided to upload the others, too.

This one takes place after the dance scene in "Fate".

* * *

No one saw the pair as they slipped out the gym and along the long hallway, hand in hand. No one heard the door of the nurse's office slam shut after the pair had disappeared inside. And the pair were grateful that no one had.

"Are you sure about this, Roxanne?" Megamind asked.

Roxanne sent him a smile, handing him a small item taken from the cupboard. He instantly recognized it from a Health show the Warden had shown him. Roxanne wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in.

"Positive," she spoke, before their lips met in a kiss.

* * *

Suggestive?


	3. Protector

This one is just the movie universe, and has nothing to do with any of my stories.

* * *

Roxanne shot up in bed. Panting. Sweating. It was only a nightmare. She wasn't surprised. She had almost died earlier that day, after all, at the hands of a maniac.

A sound. She jumped. The comfort of her bedroom no longer felt safe. Her eyes fell upon the closed door. She got up and opened it, glancing through the dark at the blue figure sleeping on her couch.

Hesitation. Her feet took control and she walked over to him, lying herself down on the couch. A hand snaked its way around her waist.

She felt safe. Thanks to her protector.


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

This one is the little scene I mentioned in "Acceptance", about how Roxanne became pregnant...

* * *

The blackness began to fade, and Roxanne found herself tied to a very familiar chair. She rolled her eyes, but these same blue eyes widened when she realized her lack of clothing.

Interesting.

She wondered what her blue boyfriend could be up to, but she knew where this was going. The leather chair in front of her turned, and there he was, flashing her his trademark grin.

"Miss Ritchi, we meet again."

Roxanne smiled. She knew what game he was playing.

"Old habits die hard, right?"

His chair moved closer.

"Absolutely right."

And then he kissed her, deep and passionately.


	5. Sapphire

This one is set some years after "Baby Blues".

* * *

Roxanne was sat in the park, reading her book, but what caught Megamind's attention was the little girl sat by her feet. Her hair was blonde, but her shinning blue eyes looked familiar to him. He wondered why.

The little girl saw him, but instead of screaming, she gave him a shy look.

"Aunt Roxie…"

Roxanne looked up and let out an annoyed sigh when she saw Megamind.

"Oh, it's only you. Sorry, can't be kidnapped today. I'm watching her. You should recognize her."

"Why should I?" Megamind asked, rather confused.

"Because it's Sapphire."

Megamind's expression softened towards the girl.


	6. I'm Sorry

This is an alternative ending to my oneshot "I'm Sorry".

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Megamind paused, halfway to the door. He turned. Roxanne wasn't asleep, but awake. And looking straight at him.

"You shouldn't have tricked me," she continued, "but I should have let you explain. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry."

"I deserved it."

He turned to leave again. Faster than she thought possible, Roxanne shot up and race across the room, grabbing his hand to stop him. He froze for a moment, before he turned to her.

"Sometimes the contents of a book can change, depending on who the writer is."

His eyes widened when she kissed him.


	7. Washer

This ties in with my story "Didn't Predict This". Please note that along with major editing with that story, I also changed the sister's name to Rose. I thought it fit better.

**Important Note: _Didn't Predict This_ has now been deleted. Visit my profile page for a full explanation.**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with the laundry, Rose," Minion said as he carried the basket of clothes.

"Anything to get away from 'Romeo and Juliet'," the teen muttered, carrying another basket.

Minion opened the washer, but to their surprise, out popped a soaking wet Bernard. The two of them cried out in surprise.

"Bernard?" Rose gasped.

"Sir, you really need to empty your pockets more often!" Minion yelled over his shoulder.

Bernard did not look happy.

"This has been the worst day of my entire life," he moaned.

"Oh. No worries!"

SMACK!

"Roxie's not going to be happy about this."


	8. I'll Protect You

This one is Drabble 3 from Megamind's POV. Thanks to MegaPotterHead for the idea!

* * *

Megamind's eyes shot open at the sound of a gasp. It had come from Roxanne's room. He thought he should go investigate, until he heard footsteps. Her bedroom door opened and he snapped his eyes shut.

For a moment she just stood there, from what he could figure. But then she took him by surprise. She slowly made her way over, and laid herself down next to him on the couch. He wondered why, but then he sensed her trembling.

She needed comfort. He would provide it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed gently.

_I'll protect you. _


	9. Apology Accepted

Nothing to do with my stories. Just movie-universe. Set not very long after the battle with Tighten.

* * *

Roxanne heard music playing right outside on her balcony, and for a moment, she stood in a state of confusion. But then, nosy reporter skills kicking in, she opened the balcony doors to investigate.

She gasped. In the sky, level with where she stood, a swarm of Brainbots were hovering together, blue and red lights forming the words "I'm sorry" in big letters.

The hover-bike appeared, and Megamind jumped off it and landed next to her. In his hands he held a single red rose, which he held out to her. Roxanne smiled, before she hugged him.

"Apology accepted."


	10. Harmless

Just something that occured to me; when did Roxanne discover that Megamind had no intentions of hurting her? This is movie universe, and has nothing to do with my stories.

* * *

Roxanne heard it before she saw it.

One of the saws above her head was coming loose. It jerked and jammed, the bolts holding it at the top clanging out of place. It was going to fall and land right on top of her.

She screamed, something she had never done during a kidnapping, and screwed her eyes shut. She braced herself.

Suddenly she felt arms grip and pull her out the way before it fell.

Her eyes opened slowly and met the worried, green ones of Megamind, who was panting.

Then on, she knew he would never hurt her.


	11. Saviour

Another oneshot set pre-movie, and has nothing to do with my other stories. I wrote this one about a week ago at college and forgot all about it until today :0

* * *

Her wide eyes watched in shock as Minion dragged the unconscious, poor excuse of a villain away. He had been told to put the guy where the police would find him, and he would.

Metro Man was half way across the world, so Roxanne thought no one would be coming to save her. But someone had.

She turned her attention to her unlikely hero. His cape was around him protectively, hiding his identity. But she would know him anywhere.

"This never happened," was all Megamind said.

Roxanne silently agreed. After all, she owed him that much for saving her life.


	12. Oops

This drabble was inspired by the last chapter of Sevandor1's story 'Expect the Unexpected'. Basically, what were Megamind and Roxanne doing when Minion found Bernard in the washer?

* * *

Megamind felt like he was in Heaven. The kiss was full of passion, heat and so much love that he never wanted it to stop. And just to prove his point, his arms gripped Roxanne tighter, pulling her closer.

Pinning her against the wall of the Lair he began to caress her; up and down her back, hand in her short hair, massaging her arms. All the while, the kiss continued. Roxanne made a noise of approval.

"Sir, you really need to empty your pockets more often!"

Pulling back, Roxanne smirked as her boyfriend's cheeks flushed bright purple with embarrassment.


	13. Supervillain

So this came to me after someone posted a comment over on the Megamind LJ community, about my Megamind/Roxanne fanvid "Supervillain" (song by Nicole Scherzinger). They wondered how Megamind would react to Roxanne singing the song pre-movie :) So I just _had_ to write the scenario!

Disclaimer: Song lyrics are not mine.

Here's the link to the Fanvid if any of you want to watch it: ht tp: / / w w w. youtube. com / watch? v= 8sdXomLuW4k

* * *

"_I need a supervillain to come and rescue me, I'm feeling these nice guys, they can't save me,_" Roxanne sang as she stepped out the bathroom, towels wrapped round her body and hair. "_That's why I need a supervillain to come and rescue me, I'm feeling these bad boys, they're driving me crazy!_"

She turned, and cried out in surprise. Megamind was stood in her living room, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and Roxanne knew it wasn't just because of how she looked. He smirked evilly.

"Well, Miss Ritchi, if you get changed, I'll _happily_ rescue you."

Roxanne's face flushed.


	14. Don't Go: Part 1

These next few drabbles will be based on a Boyfriend meme I came across. I just thought it fit Megamind and Roxanne so well. If you want to read it, it's on the No You Can't forum.

_When she walks away from you mad, follow her._

* * *

The rain poured down as she walked away. The villain watched her go, his green eyes watching her every move as she, both literally and figuratively, walked out of his life. It took everything he had to stop himself from breaking down.

But as he watched her, he realized that he just couldn't let her go. _Wouldn't_ let her go. She would not leave him like this. He wouldn't allow it.

He began to walk after her. Minion was wrong. Roxanne was wrong. He wanted to be with her.

For the first time, the bad guy would get the girl.


	15. Don't Go: Part 2

_When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go._

* * *

When the hand rested on her shoulder, Roxanne swung back round with a gasp. She hadn't expected for him to follow. The utterly defeated look on his face had been enough to reassure her that he wouldn't.

"Stop following me!" she snapped at him; for moment he hesitated, but his determined expression returned. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

She hit him, pushing him away like she had done before. But instead of backing away like she expected, he grabbed her, wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close.

Roxanne was too shocked to try backing away.


	16. Don't Go: Part 3

_When she pulls away, pull her back._

* * *

All that could be heard was the rain pouring down around and on them as Megamind held Roxanne close. He partly wrapped his cape around her, trying to keep her dry and warm – not that it would matter. She was already wet.

He closed his eyes and just bathed in the feeling of holding her close. It was even better than the first time she hugged him; that had been short and sweet. Now it was so much more.

She tried to pull away, but he pulled her back, keeping her close.

He couldn't let her leave again. Not ever.


	17. Don't Go: Part 4

_When she starts cursing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her._

* * *

"Megamind, let me go!" Roxanne pleaded desperately, finally having enough as she tried to pull away. "Why are you doing this? Are you this arrogant? This selfish? You've caused nothing but trouble from day one, and now-"

She was cut off when the villain pressed his lips against hers, silencing her in a kiss. Roxanne's eyes widened, and for a second she tried to pull away. But Megamind wouldn't let her, and nor would her brain. She was angry at herself for shutting her eyes and sinking into it.

His lips left hers and he whispered:

"I love you, Roxanne."


	18. Don't Go: Part 5

_When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up._

* * *

Roxanne remained still for a long time. She had seen the look in his eyes; she had been aware of his crush on her back in High School, and possibly even during kidnappings, but she never suspected the feeling was this deep. Not even when he gave her that look of utter defeat.

"Really?" she asked with doubt.

"Yes!" he replied frantically. "I love you, Roxanne. More than I've ever loved anything before. You've changed me. You've made me not want to be the bad guy any more. You-"

It was Roxanne's turn to cut him off with a kiss.


	19. Enveloped

_When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind._

* * *

All was quiet, and Roxanne found this suspicious as she walked through the Lair. She had finished early at work and had wanted to visit her boyfriend, since he wasn't fighting a new villain today.

But he, and Minion for that matter, were nowhere to be found.

"Huh," she spoke aloud, entering the part of the Lair where the monitors were set up.

She didn't notice a figure lurking in the shadows. And when she least suspected it, Megamind leapt out from behind and grabbed her waist playfully, enveloping her in a hug. She cried out and laughed out loud.


	20. I Still Want You

_When she says it's over, she still wants you to be hers._

* * *

Roxanne could not stand looking into his face any longer. His green eyes showed just how vulnerable he really was, and the look he was giving her was one of utter defeat. He had been defeated many times before, but she knew that this one hurt him a lot more than the others. _But it was his fault_, she kept assuring herself. _Not mine_.

She passed him and walked away, trying not to look back. Because looking back meant that she still felt something for him. So when she _did_, she realized that she still wanted him to be hers.


	21. The Cape

_When she steals your favorite hat (cape in this case), let her keep it and sleep with it for a night._

* * *

When Megamind went to fetch his cape, he found it gone from where he hung it that afternoon, after yet another day of heroics. He was pleased with himself this time, for he had returned without a scratch. Minion was especially pleased, since there were no clothes to repair.

But now, his cape was gone. And he knew exactly who had taken it.

"Looking for something?"

He turned to find Roxanne wearing his cape, wrapping it round her body.

_I'm never washing that cape again._

"I like this cape," she said.

"Then keep it for the night," he replied softly.


	22. Thunder

This takes place in the 'Fate' universe, during the years Roxanne and Megamind were friends.

_When she's scared, protect her._

* * *

The thunderstorm had been very unexpected. One minute the sky was clear, but the next, black clouds had gathered and the rain was hammering down. Two twelve year old kids had been out playing, along with a fish, and were forced to take cover under a bush to keep dry.

Lighting filled the sky, followed by a clash of thunder. Roxanne yelped with fright, clutching her blue friend with white knuckles. The boy looked down at his friend, before he put an arm around the girl and held her close.

She was his only human friend. He would protect her.


	23. Only in the Movies

_When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her._

* * *

The invisible car sat amongst numerous others, all lined up and facing the large movie screen. Megamind and Roxanne sat together in the front seats, popcorn in their laps as they watched the movie; the latest romantic comedy Roxanne had been dying to see since the trailer was released.

When it got to a part where the boy and girl were realizing their feelings, Roxanne found herself resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She heard him inhale sharply, and realized doing this sort of thing was too soon.

This disappeared when Megamind tilted her head up and kissed her.


	24. Beautiful

_When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful._

* * *

_Well, that could have gone better_, Roxanne thought as she stumbled over to a grassy area and collapsed. It was her first kidnapping since Megamind had turned good, and the new villain had already proved himself an ammeter. His plan had backfired, resulting in said hideout to burst into flames. And forcing Megamind to rescue both Roxanne _and_ the villain.

She cursed herself; she must look a mess, covered in black marks. After handing the villain over to the cops, Megamind walked over to Roxanne and sat down next to her, giving her a kiss.

"You look beautiful."

Roxanne blushed.


	25. Lips

_When she stares at your mouth, kiss her._

* * *

Megamind found himself shaking people's hands as the crowd gathered around him. Reporters were already on the scene, microphones and cameras at the ready, and the new hero was soon in about five or six different interviews all at once. He noticed that Roxanne was in the same situation as him.

He also noticed that she was staring at him. More specifically, his lips.

When he noticed, Megamind found himself staring at hers, realizing that he wanted to taste them. He took two steps forwards without a word, and kissed her.

A chorus of "aww" was heard throughout the crowd.


	26. Hands

_When she grabs at your hands, hold her's and play with her fingers._

* * *

"Why don't you ever take your gloves off?" Roxanne asked her boyfriend one day in the Lair.

"No reason to," he replied with a shrug. "I'm working with electronics and chemicals all the time, so I have to protect my hands."

Wordlessly, Roxanne took one of his hands and pulled a glove off, revealing them to be blue like the rest of him, and with long fingers. _His skin is so soft_, she observed as she intertwined her fingers with his.

Then she found another blue, ungloved hand taking both her hands in his, and began to play with them.


	27. Teasing

_When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh._

_When she bumps into you, bump her back and make her laugh._

* * *

"So a catwalk _isn't_ a wall where cats walk?" he asked innocently.

"No!" Roxanne replied, laughing. "It's like a long stage where models walk along to show off the clothes they're wearing. Really, Megamind, I would have thought with that big brain of yours, even _you_ would know that."

She laughed some more, and Megamind realized that she was teasing him. He smirked. _Well, two can play at that game._

"But I would have thought you'd have known I wouldn't know, being the nosy reporter you are!"

Roxanne laughed again, giving him a friendly bump. He bumped her back, chuckling.


	28. Eyes Meet

This one takes place in the 'Prom' universe.

_When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does._

* * *

The teacher had been droning on for what seemed like hours, and Megamind was beginning to grow bored and fidgety. Already his pen was crewed to pieces, and he didn't feel like throwing paper aeroplanes at the teacher. So instead his gaze panned about the room.

He suddenly met two blue eyes staring right back at him. Roxanne was looking at him, and when he looked at her, she smiled. Megamind found that he couldn't look away; her gaze was captivating, and it made his heart beat faster.

He only looked away when her attention turned back to the teacher.


	29. Secret

_When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold._

* * *

Megamind waited as Roxanne took a shower, leaning up against the wall by the door as he listened to the sound of the water running. He soon grew bored, however, so began to look around her bedroom. She had said whatever was hers was his.

He saw a bump under the covers of the bed, so curiosity getting the better of him, he lifted them up.

And found a teddy bear.

"I've never been able to sleep without it."

Megamind turned to see Roxanne, and realized that what he'd found was her secret.

A secret he vowed to keep forever.


	30. I Miss Him

_When she misses you, she's hurting inside._

* * *

Soaking wet, Roxanne found her spare key under the doormat, turned it in the lock and walked inside, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned up against it and sighed, head in hands.

_Worst night of my life. _

After getting changed into dry clothes she sat down on the couch, hugging herself. She felt...empty. And she didn't know why. She took out a notepad and opened it up onto the newspaper article stuck inside; one of her, Metro Man and Megamind.

She began to cry when she realized why she felt so empty.

She missed Megamind. Even now.


	31. It will be OK

This is an AU of 'Fate', where Megamind and Roxanne make it to the cabin.

_When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong._

_When she ignores you, give her your attention._

_When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay._

* * *

Megamind didn't understand why Roxanne was so quiet. They'd made it to the cabin, they were in love; why was she not happy?

"Is something wrong, Roxanne?" he asked.

She sighed.

"I'm just worried," she eventually replied. "That we'll be found and get into trouble."

Megamind was immediately by her side, giving her attention by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils.

"Everything will be OK," he whispered softly into her ear. "I promise."

She turned in his arms and kissed him, and he responded as they fell onto the couch together.


	32. Just Hold Her

_When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word._

* * *

The moment Megamind walked into the apartment, he knew something was wrong. Roxanne was standing like a statue, phone to her ear, with pale skin and her whole body shaking. Her eyes were wide and he could see the tears welling up.

Not good.

"Roxanne…?"

Her knees gave in and she began to fall, but Megamind caught her and supported her body against his.

"My mother… There was an accident… We weren't close, but…"

That was all Roxanne could say before she dissolved into tears. Megamind was speechless, but instead of speaking, he just held her close as she cried.


	33. Remember

So this is a little epilogue for 'Friends Within', since I got rid of 'Didn't Predict This'.

* * *

Roxanne stared at the little blue necklace she had found in one of Megamind's draws. The memories were coming back to her like a tidal wave. _He_ had given this to her. _He_ had made it. She...she'd been his friend all those years ago.

And she had forgotten.

"Roxanne, do you want-"

He was cut off when she hugged him.

"You kept it all this time- I should have remembered- I'm so sorry-"

"For what?"

She pulled back and showed him the necklace. Megamind was confused at first, but then he looked up and saw her eyes.

And remembered.


	34. Attachment Issues

This came to me and I just HAD to write it down :D

* * *

There was a knock at the door, before Roxanne's head appeared from behind it.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized to her boss. "My boyfriend has...attachment issues."

Her boss was about to ask why, but bit his lip to stop his laughter when the rest of his star reporter appeared. Her arms were pinned down by her sides due to said boyfriend hugging her, his arms around her tightly, his face pressing against her back and eyes closed.

"It's _not_ funny," she insisted as her boss began laughing. "He just...didn't want me to leave. Our...first time last night."


	35. Pregnant

These first few are drabbles for my now completed story 'Those Seven Months'. Hope you like them!

This one is set after the oneshot 'It was Just Meant to Be'.

* * *

"Megamind, I need to show you something," Roxanne told her husband as she stepped out the bathroom.

"Is it a puppy?" he immediately asked.

"No. Even better," his wife replied. "You remember when I told Wayne I wasn't sure if we could have children? Well..."

She handed the item to him, and Megamind's eye widened at the word written on it.

_Pregnant._

He turned back to Roxanne, who nodded with happy tears in her eyes. He immediately embraced her, rocking from side to side as he shed his own tears.

They were going to be a real family at last.


	36. Disapproved

Another one for 'Those Seven Months'.

* * *

The moment Roxanne appeared, Megamind realized something was wrong.

"Roxanne?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Wayne told my mother," his wife informed. "You can probably guess what happened. I knew she wouldn't like it, but she said all these horrible things about you..."

She dissolved into tears, burying her face into his chest as she cried. Megamind didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her tightly and lay a kiss in her hair.

He didn't know what was worse. Having two parents who were dead, or having one disapproving parent who couldn't see her own daughter's happiness with her own eyes.


	37. Approved

Now this one does tie in with 'Those Seven Months', but it's an AU version. The difference? Roxanne's father is still alive.

I wanted to write his reaction :)

* * *

Raymond Ritchi didn't know what to say. His daughter had shown up at his front door with a man who she'd said was her fiancé, so he'd let them in. But when they were inside, Roxanne had told him not to freak out, before the man had turned the watch.

And there stood Megamind, the infamous villain who had been kidnapping his daughter for years, looking completely scared to death.

After some minutes, Raymond smiled.

"I told you he wasn't so bad, Annie."

Roxanne gave an annoyed groan as Megamind's face lit up happily.

"I like him," the villain decided.


	38. Proud

This one is set right after the previous one, still in the AU universe where Roxanne's father is still alive.

* * *

After putting his mug back in the kitchen, Raymond paused in the doorway of the living room to observe his daughter and the man who would soon be his son-in-law.

The pair were seated on the couch, holding hands, with Megamind's mouth right next to Roxanne's ear. He nuzzled the sensitive skin behind it, and his goatee also tickled there too, causing her to giggle.

Raymond couldn't help but smile. He knew that his ex-wife would have a fit if she saw this, but his daughter was happy.

And because of that, he was proud of her.


	39. At His Mercy

This one is set right after the last chapter of 'Those Seven Months'.

* * *

Still carrying Roxanne, Megamind strode into his room, slammed the door shut with his foot, before depositing her on the bed. He was instantly on top of her.

Roxanne found that she loved the way he was looking at her.

"You're at my mercy now," the villain purred, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh, whatever should I do?" Roxanne played along, giggling as he touched her softly.

"No one can save you now," Megamind continued, holding her tightly but gently.

"I wouldn't want anyone saving me from this," she spoke truthfully, before their lips met in a fiery kiss.


	40. Checking it Twice

This was going to be a oneshot, but I decided to shorten it down to a drabble.

* * *

Megamind, Minion and Roxanne stared openly at the man who had suddenly appeared down the Lair's chimney. He had a white beard, and wore a red suit. There was no question as to who he was, but it wasn't even Christmas yet.

The man gave them a look, particularly how close Megamind and Roxanne were sat, before he smiled.

"I was just checking," he said, before he disappeared up the chimney again.

There was dead silence.

"What was that all about?" Minion asked.

"I guess 'checking it twice' isn't enough," Roxanne replied. "Especially when a former supervillain suddenly turns good."


	41. Iris

This is an AU, answering the question: what if Megamind decided to reveal himself to Roxanne before their date? This one is called 'Iris' because it's the name of a song which I think fits.

* * *

Roxanne had been getting ready for her date when Bernard had shown up at her door. She'd listened carefully and calmly to him...until he'd turned his watch.

Now she stared openly at Megamind, unsure what to think. He'd been Bernard all this time. He'd killed Metro Man, took over the city...

But he'd cleaned the park, the streets, reopened the banks...

"I'm so sorry," he told her, an utterly defeated look on his face.

Actions spoke louder than words. Roxanne proved this by taking a step forwards and kissing him.

He'd told the truth, and that was what mattered.


	42. Cards

Another one which was meant to be a oneshot.

* * *

"So this is a Holiday kidnapping?" Roxanne asked as Minion placed a Santa hat on her head.

"Absolutely right!" Megamind proclaimed, finger in the air.

"Well since it is, Minion, could you pull out two cards from my purse? They're for you both."

So Minion did this, and handed one to Megamind before they opened them. Both cards were hand made, and both had little messages on the inside. While Minion's said something about his home cooking, Megamind blushed at what his said.

He couldn't look at Roxanne without his face blushing with embarrassment for the rest of the kidnapping.

* * *

I'll let you all use your imaginations as to what the card said ;)


	43. Babysitting

This one was inspired by the Pixar short 'Jack Jack Attack', set in the 'Acceptance' story universe.

* * *

It was midnight when Megamind and Roxanne returned from their date, but when they did, they found the Lair in a complete mess. Broken pieces of metal everywhere, along with burn marks all other the walls.

And in the middle of it all sat an oblivious Megan, and a very tired Renn.

"Remind me _never_ to babysit for you guys again," she informed them, making her way out the door. "Oh, and if Metro ever has kids, tell him I'm never babysitting for him, either!"

Megamind and Roxanne just stared blankly as the teenager slammed the door shut behind her.


	44. Over Protective

Another one set in the 'Acceptance' universe.

* * *

One little sneeze from his daughter caught Megamind's attention, and instantly he was by her side, feeling her temperature.

"You're head's warm!" he realized. "Oh no, you're sick! You're definitely not going into _sh-chool_ today! You could have a cold! Or the flu! Or pneumonia!"

"OK, how can you pronounce pneumonia when you can't even pronounce school?" Roxanne questioned, entering the room.

"And I only sneezed, Daddy!" Megan giggled. "My nose was all tickely!"

Silence hung in the air.

"Is that an illness too?"

Roxanne burst out laughing whilst Megan attacked her father's middle in a hug.

"Silly Daddy."


	45. Like Father, Like Daughter

More from the 'Acceptance' universe.

* * *

Megamind sat at his desk, pondering over why the remote for his newest invention wouldn't work. Next thing he knew, he heard the light patter of little feet, and Megan was by his side.

"That doesn't look right."

"I know," he agreed. "I just can't seem to get the admitted signal to connect with my clean-up ray."

Meanwhile Megan had been thinking, until she suddenly jumped up happily.

"BOINGO!"

She hurried off to another part of the Lair, no doubt to fetch something, and Megamind couldn't help but smile. It was like Roxanne always said: like father, like daughter.


	46. Son

Another one from the 'Acceptance' universe. The name 'Roxas' is from Kingdom Hearts 2; I used it because it was the closest boy name to 'Roxanne' I coul find.

* * *

Megamind gazed down upon the newest addition to the family. The little boy's head size was somewhere in between his and Roxanne's like Megan's, and his skin was unsurprisingly blue. He had black eyebrows, and when he opened his eyes, they were blue.

"What's his name?" Megan asked from where she was sat with Minion.

"I think this time, the baby should be named after the mother," Megamind decided. "I like Roxas."

Roxanne smiled up at him, before her gaze travelled back to the little boy in her arms.

"I think it suits him," she agreed wholeheartedly. "Our little Roxas."


	47. Learning

Yet another drabble from the 'Acceptance' universe.

* * *

"Now, you need to be able to draw your gun quickly, so the enemy doesn't get a chance to fire," Megamind instructed, demonstrating with his gun.

Twelve year old Megan watched closely as her father shot the pillow in front of them, turning it into a dehydrated cube.

"Now you try, honey," he told her, giving her the gun.

She tucked it in her belt, before trying to withdraw it quickly. But it slipped in her hands and ended up shooting a Brainbot. Both cringed as the cube fell.

"You'll get the hang of it," Megamind said, patting her shoulder.


	48. Freshmen Beginnings

This was born from something that occured to me; Roxanne's the type of girl who doesn't matter what other people think, doesn't judge a book by it's cover, and as she stated in the novelization, prefers brain rather than brawn. So how in the world did she become friends with a show off, stuck up guy like Metro Dude instead of Megamind?

Yes, this is an AU where she becomes friends with Megamind instead.

* * *

As fifteen year old Roxanne tried to find a seat, her gaze fell upon a very unusual looking boy at the back of the room, sat slouched in his seat as if he were trying to hide from everyone. His skin was sky blue, and his head was huge.

In another universe, Roxanne would have avoided him like everyone else, putting her reputation first in her desire to make new friends. But in this universe, she remembered what her father had always said.

"_Don't judge a book by its cover."_

With this in mind, she began walking in his direction.


	49. Nightmares

This drabble is set in 'The Other Villain Problem' universe, which is a pre-movie stroy. This drabble is post-movie. I will be continuing that story, but I need to try and figure out some plot holes before I can upload another chapter.

* * *

Hearing his girlfriend cry out, Megamind's eyes snapped open and he turned to find her sitting upright, panting and sobbing.

"Roxanne?" he questioned.

She instantly buried her face into his chest, and he could feel the tears soaking into his pyjamas.

"The nightmare," was all she said.

Megamind understood. Even though he was the hero now, the dreams of what had happened a couple of years back, when he was still bad, would never leave her completely. He admitted that he still got them too, and still found them terrifying.

But at least now, they could face the nightmares together.


	50. New Cameragirl

Just a thought; Roxanne would probably want a cameragirl as opposed to a cameraman, since well...you can probably guess why.

* * *

"Does your new camera operator _have_ to be female?" her boss asked.

"Absolutely," Roxanne replied, not backing down.

Her boss sighed, before he gave in.

"OK, fine," he spoke with an annoyed tone. "The only one we've got is Kirsty Kennedy. She's twenty-two years old and still only a rookie."

Roxanne looked at the picture on the girl's files. Kirsty was a young and pretty African American girl.

"She'll do," Roxanne accepted immediately. "Believe me, it'll save you from the complaints you'll definitely receive when my boyfriend dehydrates one of the cameramen if one even _tries_ flirting with me."


	51. Minion's Crush

OK, so this one may be a little weird...but I had to give Minion a drabble. And he's just too cute :) It's sort of a companion story to the one before.

* * *

Minion would watch her every day. Whenever he and his boss were on scene, the fish would gaze with a smitten expression at the girl filming Roxanne.

She was far prettier than any other girl he'd ever seen. In fact, he took that back. She was beautiful. With her chocolate coloured skin, her dark hair and brown eyes, she was perfection.

The fish knew that all the boys would be after her. Some would end up breaking her heart. But Minion would never do that to her.

It broke his heart, knowing that she was human, and he a fish.


	52. Don't Care Who Knows

And another MegaxRoxie one :)

* * *

When Megamind was about to switch on the disguise, Roxanne unstrapped it from his wrist and placed it back on the table. Megamind gave her a confused look.

"But then people will see me?" he said.

"Exactly," Roxanne said back. "I don't care who sees; I want to be seen with you."

Megamind looked at her again, before he smirked.

"In that case, I want to _show you off_ to everyone!" he proclaimed. "I'm in love with Roxanne Ritchi, and I don't care who knows!"

Roxanne laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her out the door.


	53. What He Can't Have

This one was inspired by a piece of fanart on deviantArt, where Megamind is walking with Roxanne...and poking his tongue out at Hal ;D

* * *

Megamind knew the prisoners were always invited to the baseball game, but he didn't expect that Hal would be aloud, too. Then again, he was harmless without the super powers.

Sitting in the celebrity box with Roxanne, Megamind felt Hal's angry gaze on the pair of them, so he decided to have a little fun.

He turned to Roxanne, pulled her in, and kissed her passionately on the lips. He knew that Hal was probably fuming, and he didn't care.

He wanted to show the former cameraman exactly what he couldn't have, and never even deserved in the first place.


	54. Connected

I decided to tackle the 'connection' theme some people have had a go at :)

* * *

"On my planet," Megamind explained, "making love is like marriage. But unlike here, there's no divorce. Once it's done, you're with that person for life. That's why the guy couldn't touch you in that way."

Roxanne didn't know what to say. It was the day after their first time, and a guy had tried flirting with Roxanne. But had been knocked backwards by an invisible force when he tried touching her.

"I should have told you before, because now you're stuck with me-"

He was silenced by Roxanne pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"I don't care."


	55. Only Way

Another one for 'Those Seven Months'.

* * *

The funeral had been small. A few of her friends from uni had attended, along with Hal, the Warden, and even Metro Man. The hero was guilty for not getting there in time, despite everything. But nothing could have been done.

Her mother was even there, shedding a few tears.

Now Roxanne stood in front of the grave, her belly showing that she was very far along in pregnancy.

"Roxanne," her husband told her, "it was the only way."

They read the gravestone one last time:

_Minion: Faithful servant and friend_

_and_

_Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi: Lovers against all odds_

* * *

Yep, you guessed it; they faked their deaths!


	56. Heart Breaking

So I just watched Comic Relief...and I was inspired to write this. I don't know if you do Comic Relief over in the US, but please...if you saw what I saw then you would want to donate. Believe me, the images had tears in my eyes :(

* * *

Roxanne knew it was only a report for charity and she couldn't do anything, but gaping at the scene around her, she wanted to.

The African hospital was filled with children younger than five suffering from malaria. It was heart-breaking.

Some of the doctors were suddenly called to the far end of the room. A four-year-old boy with a severe case had stopped breathing. It was too much for Roxanne, and she buried her face into her boyfriend's shoulder, sobbing tears.

Megamind had never seen anything like it. His own life had been nothing compared to this.


	57. Charity

Two more charity posts; don't worry, these two aren't as sad as the first :)

* * *

The kids were jumping around him, curious about him with his blue skin and big head. Although they weren't scared.

Roxanne smiled as she watched her boyfriend interact with the African children. The atmosphere and mood was a lot better than the hospital; these kids had already been helped. They were healthy, feed decent meals, and went to school.

Megamind then held up an old football and tossed it onto the dirt which sent all the children after it, laughing and cheering as they went. A cloud of dust formed as they did and made Megamind cough.

His girlfriend laughed.


	58. The Big Kiss

Something similar to this happened on last night's show, and I couldn't resist picturing Megamind and Roxanne doing the same ;D

Here's a link to the video: ht tp: / / ww w. youtube. com / rednoseday# p / u / 27 / k_WJm4AZQWs

* * *

"As some of you may remember," Megamind spoke into the camera whilst standing next to Roxanne, "last year's two charity presenters got caught up in the moment and kissed to the ground."

"We'd just like to say that's not going to happen tonight," Roxanne added.

But three seconds later...

"Oh, what the hell," Megamind said before he, quite literally, kissed Roxanne to the ground.

The crowd hooted and cheered. After a couple of rolls the pair stood up again, both flushed, straightening out their clothing and Roxanne tidying her hair.

"Well," she spoke, breathless from her boyfriend's kiss, "moving on..."


	59. Curious: Part 1

Here's another collection of drabbles for you all! This one takes place after 'Sapphire'.

* * *

Megamind couldn't believe it! He swore Miss Ritchi had done this on purpose! She just _so happened_ to run out of milk once they'd arrived home from the park (he had followed, hoping he'd be able to kidnap her when the little one was gone), so had left him to watch Sapphire while she was gone.

Honestly, it was bad for his supervillain image!

He was reading one of the many papers when Sapphire approached, peering over his arm to take a look at the paper, too. Already annoyed, Megamind placed a finger on her forehead and pushed her away.


	60. Curious: Part 2

Here's part 2, carrying on from the last one.

* * *

Megamind went back to reading his paper, until he felt peering eyes glancing over his shoulder. He turned, but there was no one there.

He felt eyes peering over his other shoulder. He turned again, but found no one.

Megamind turned, and seeing Sapphire behind the couch, he sent her a stern look. The little girl's eyes began to well up.

Noticing, Megamind sighed with frustration. He was going to regret this later. He slapped his lap, offering for her to join him.

With a laugh, she did, but not without throwing her arms around him, giving him a hug.


	61. The Light

The rest of these new ones will be based on songs. This one came to me after listening to 'I See The Light' from _Tangled_.

* * *

After spending all those years in the dark, all those years on the wrong side of the law, Megamind had finally seen the light.

It had been there all along, but he hadn't seen it until he felt the warmth it could give him.

He had worked hard, trying to bring that light closer to him, and even though it seemed so far, it was just within his reach.

Even when the world turned darker than it ever had before, the light was still there. And now he had it.

What was that light? None other than Miss Roxanne Ritchi.


	62. I Won't Say

Song: I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from _Hercules_.

* * *

Roxanne knew she had judged him wrongly. She knew he only wanted to be loved, but in her eyes, he had done too many wrong things in his life in order to be forgiven easily. She also knew why he had disguised himself. But two wrongs didn't make a right. Simple as that.

But she looked back. The thing was, she knew why she looked back. And she hated herself for still feeling that way about him, even after she discovered he'd been tricking her all this time.

She refused to say she still loved him. At least, out loud.


	63. Use Somebody

Song: Use Somebody by Laura Jansen :) (P.S. AMAZING fanvid to this song in case anyone hasn't seen it, yet)

As you'll read, this drabble is AU.

* * *

The rain pouring down on his head, Megamind turned to watch her go. But when he did, his eyes met a pair of blue ones, sad and distraught. They held each other in a gaze, unmoving...unsure.

It's unsure to say who moved first. But soon, the pair were moving towards one another, very slowly, until there were inches apart once more. Tears trailing down her face, Roxanne found herself collapsing into his arms, and Megamind held her tightly. He whispered how sorry he was soothingly into her ear.

For they both realized they could use somebody.

Like each other.


	64. Elaborate Lives

Song: Elaborate Lives (the Reprise version) from _Aida_. This one is set in the 'Those Seven Months' universe.

* * *

Roxanne knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to marry Megamind.

She knew people wouldn't like it. She knew it would ruin both their reputations. She knew her mother would be livid. But she didn't care.

She knew people would feel sorry, thinking she was forced into it. She knew those people would try and kill her husband because of it. She knew the religious citizens would make her life living hell.

But she just didn't care.

Because Megamind made her happy. And in the end, it was all she needed to get her through those hardships.


	65. Who I'd Be

Song: Who I'd Be from _Shrek: The Musical_.

* * *

Megamind knew that, if things had been different, he would have been a hero.

He longed for the thrill of running headlong into battle with courage in his heart, unsure whether he'd come back alive. Then to write it all down, leaving nothing out.

But he knew it wouldn't happen. Because a bad guy didn't save the day, fly off into the sunset...or get the girl. They stayed in the dark, all alone.

But he wished he could. He wished that, for once, he could have a hero's ending.

He wished, for once, that he could get the girl.


	66. Not That Guy

Song: I'm Not That Girl from _Wicked_ (you'll be amazed by the amount of similarities between this musical and the movie).

* * *

Megamind felt sadness in his heart as Roxanne gave him a goodbye kiss. He didn't turn off the disguise until he arrived back at the Lair. A part of him wished he could become Bernard, but another part of him didn't.

He wanted Roxanne to love him for who he really was. The _real_ him. But he knew that would never happen.

How could she ever love a villainous alien?

She chose Bernard, and despite the disguise, he wasn't Bernard. Maybe Bernard's personality, but not who Bernard was on the outside.

He just wasn't that guy. The guy she loved.


	67. I See You

Song: I See You by Leona Lewis.

Yes, this is based on _Dragon's Lover1_'s story 'Bad To Be Good'. If you haven't read it yet, then GO READ IT! It's the most amazing Megamind story EVER!

* * *

Every time she was in solitary, she saw him. Felt him. Craved him. Her cravings brought his touch, and with it, a sense of security.

She felt safe with him. Him, the same villain she was supposed to hate. But instead, she longed for him to be close to her. To save her from the hell hole her life had become.

He was her saviour. The one who could save her from the monster that was supposed to be protecting Metro City.

She knew he loved her. She didn't know if she loved him, but she knew she needed him.


	68. Hero

Song: Hero by Sterlin Knight. I know, it's a Disney Channel star (shudder), but I heard this song and thought it fit.

* * *

Megamind knew he was no Metro Man. He couldn't fly, he didn't have super strength or super senses, or even laser vision. All he had was his amazing intellect, and that had caused nothing but trouble.

He had no muscles, not physical advantages. Heck, he didn't even look like a normal human being. He was blue and had a big head.

But despite all this, he knew he had to step up and be the hero, no matter all the odds against him. The city needed him. _Roxanne_ needed him.

And for her, he would be the hero she needed.


	69. Perfect: Part 1

Song: Perfect by P!nk. You younger readers need to listen to the clean version of this song. You older readers...feel free to listen to the explicit version, but it doesn't matter either way.

* * *

Roxanne knew Megamind had many wrong turns in his life. Mostly this wasn't his fault; he had been mistreated, picked on, and outcast from society just because of what he looked like. It was the citizens' own fault that Megamind became a villain.

Even now, when he was a hero, people still treated him differently. Some still hated him for what he did in the past. Others just hated him because he was an alien. It lowered his self esteem, and she hated people for it.

But she liked telling him that no matter what, he was perfect.

For her.


	70. Perfect: Part 2

Yep, this one's a two part-er, so it's still the same song.

* * *

Megamind couldn't understand why women were never satisfied with their looks. Especially when it came to Roxanne.

In his eyes, she was the most beautiful creature on the planet. No matter how she looked – whether she was wearing make-up or not, jeans or a dress – she looked amazing. He never wanted her to change.

He hated it when she complained about her weight, or caused herself pain by waxing the hairs from her legs. He hated it more when a magazine slammed her choice of clothing.

He always comforted her when this happened.

Because to him, she was perfect.


	71. Marry You

So I was listening to the song _'Marry You'_ by Bruno Mars, and well..._this_ happened. I guess it also ties in with the Royal Wedding tomorrow, too, so...yeah. I hope people like it :)

* * *

Megamind took out a small blue box.

"Roxanne...will you-"

"_Hey, baby! I think I wanna marry you!_"

"MINION!"

The fish panicked, repetitively pressing the stop button before slamming the stereo. The music stopped. Megamind sighed, frustrated.

"Great! Now the moment's ruined!" he complained. "You and your sappy songs, Minion!"

"In all due respect, sir, that song's from _your_ playlist."

Purple crept into Megamind's cheeks as Roxanne giggled lightly. She placed her arms around his shoulders.

"You know, I think I wanna marry you too, handsome," she whispered in his ear, smirking.

They sealed the deal with a passionate kiss.


	72. I'd be a Hero

Yep, I'm back with more drabbles :)

This one's an AU. Yes, I know I've already done one to the song 'Who I'd Be', but this one came to me and I couldn't get rid of it. It's a reverse of the 'Supervillain' drabble, but without the humour.

Hope people like it :)

* * *

"_So yes, I'd be a hero! And if my wish were granted, life would be enchanted..._"

Roxanne listened to the voice as it carried across the Lair. Last kidnapping she'd dropped a shoe. But when she'd found the Lair and broken in, she was met with the sound of Megamind's singing.

And she didn't know what to say. He was singing with such raw emotion that she knew he meant every word.

"_A big bright beautiful world...but not for me._"

She chose that moment to step forwards, and when Megamind noticed her presence, she pressed her lips to his.


	73. Setting

Got the idea for this from this video: ht tp: / / ww w. youtube. com / watch? v= fbOC0uoKYtU

It's towards the end of the video at about 6:57 xD

* * *

"This is never going to work."

"Of course it is!" Megamind firmly told his girlfriend while he took out his new phaser.

Megamind had always liked Star Trek. But after watching a video on the internet, he'd been inspired to make a phaser with multiple settings. Settings that were only meant to be humorous.

The new villain appeared, and spotting Megamind, he charged. The alien shot the phaser in the villain's direction; the guy paused, looked panicked, then began cursing as he turned and ran.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. Who knew an '_Oven left on at home_' setting would work?

* * *

Other settings include: Limp, Bit of a Cough, Depression, Bad Eye Sight, Ice Cream Van Nearby, Water in Ear after Swimming.


	74. Heroes are Made

Inspired by this song: ht tp: / / ww w. youtube. com / watch? v= -Pn8Rr1rpjU

* * *

"Why are you being nice to me?" the blue teen demanded, almost angrily, as the girl helped him up.

For a moment she was silent. Then she closed her eyes, looked down, and began to sing.

"_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in. But it feels like we do, when we make fun of him..._"

The blue teen listened, unsure what to think as she sang.

"_It's not like you hate him or want him to die..._"

But he didn't fully understand, though, until she sang the last words.

"_Any kindness from you might have saved his life._"


	75. Early Morning

Came to me after a conversation with my mum; between 12 and 4 in the morning, they always used to show the rubbish movies on telly ;D

* * *

Roxanne awoke to the noise of the TV on in the main room of her apartment, and to the sensation of her boyfriend's empty space beside her. Her eyes blinked open and she stole a glance at her clock.

_2:30_

_What is he watching at 2:30 in the morning?_

She climbed out of bed and went to investigate. She found Megamind sat down in front of the TV, watching some old, unknown film.

"What're you watching?" she asked.

His head turned in her direction, and he shrugged.

"I have no idea, but it's complete rubbish."

But they watched it anyway.


	76. Sleepy Heads

This one takes place after 'Curious' ;)

* * *

Roxanne closed the door behind her, bag of milk in her hand as she entered her apartment. After putting the bag in the kitchen she walked out...

And froze.

At first she was unsure what to think, but then found herself smiling.

Megamind and Sapphire were asleep on the couch, the little girl in the supervillain's lap. Their heads rested together as they slept.

Quickly and quietly, Roxanne took out her camera and snapped a photo of them. The smile still on her face she decided to leave the pair for now.

She could blackmail Megamind with the picture later.


	77. Chef Minion

This one takes place after 'Fate'.

* * *

"So even though turning the heat up makes it cook faster, it doesn't nearly taste as nice," Minion explained, stirring the pasta.

Rebecca listened, but she was still staring at the fish with uncertainty.

"No offence, but I'm still puzzled over... how you work," she admitted. "I mean, you're a fish. On a robotic body. Who can talk. And cook."

"None taken," he replied. "I've been getting that reaction a lot, lately."

No more than five minutes later dinner was ready. All on plates, the cutlery set, drinks prepared...

Rebecca was beginning to see the advantages of having Minion around.


	78. Two become Three

This one takes place in the 'Those Seven Months' story universe.

* * *

Roxanne was panting, tired after a long and hard birth without hospital help. They couldn't go there, anyway. Thankfully the baby's head wasn't as big as they'd suspected it to be.

The little blue girl in her arms, Roxanne cried tears of joy. Her husband sat next to her, cradling his wife in his arms as an equal amount of tears spilled from his green eyes.

"She's beautiful," he whispered into his wife's ear. "Just like you."

Roxanne smiled.

"How will we raise her in hiding?" she asked, worried for their newborn daughter.

Megamind pulled her in closer.

"We'll manage."

* * *

Don't worry, Minion IS alive! He's just not there at the moment...


	79. First Date

This one takes place after 'Prom'.

* * *

Megamind and Roxanne sat facing one another, two soda pops in front of them. They were laughing over a humorous story the blue teen had just finished telling.

Roxanne was surprised; she'd never had this much fun on a date before. Enough fun to make her want to go on another date with Megamind.

Maybe even two.

She had a feeling that he might even be a keeper.

"By the way, Roxanne... um... you, er... you look pretty... today," Megamind complimented shyly, his green eyes gazing lovingly into her blue ones.

Roxanne smiled back at him.

Yes, definitely a keeper.


	80. Pirates

This came to me after I saw PotC4. Awesome movie, that :)

Takes place in the 'Fate' universe. Megamind and Roxanne are about 11/12 here.

* * *

"Avast, ye scurvy wretch!" Megamind shouted, eye patch over his eye and bandanna tied around his head.

"Scrub the deck or walk the plank!" Roxanne said back, false golden loops dangling down from her ears, and a bandanna tied around her head like her friend's.

The two children took out swords and began to bang them together as they climbed over the make-shift ship the blue boy had put together. They laughed together.

"Scrub the deck, or the shark will eat you!" Roxanne yelled.

Below the make-shift plank Minion was waiting, swimming around in his water-filled ball.


	81. One Night

Yet another Rain Scene AU. I know, I'm obsessed with them :) In this one, Megamind follows Roxanne back to her apartment.

If anyone wants to write an M rated scene for this, then feel free.

* * *

Both were soaking wet, standing in Roxanne's apartment with their arms wrapped around one another. Megamind hadn't given up; he'd followed her back and explained, even though he hadn't expected forgiveness.

Roxanne was unsure whether she should or not. All she knew was that she understood why...and that her heart still wanted him.

But things were too complicated. They couldn't be together. And when she told him, he pulled her closer.

"Please, Roxanne," he plead, kissing her lightly. "At least...for one night. Please be mine."

She couldn't say 'no' to his wide green eyes.

"For one night. Yes."


	82. College Graduation

This is set in the _'Prom'_ universe. Megamind and Roxanne have gone to college together. Obviously Roxanne took a degree in Journalism while Megamind took one in...I dunno. Technology science? *shrugs*

* * *

"Soren Zing!"

Megamind stepped up to the graduation platform as the other students clapped. One girl, he noticed, was cheering louder than the others. He smiled over at Roxanne, who smiled back.

Her smile became a frown when she realized he didn't step down.

"Could I ask Roxanne Ritchi to step up to the platform?"

Confused, Roxanne did so.

"Roxanne, since college is now over and we'll be getting jobs, I...I want to ask you something."

He got down on one knee. Gasps echoed throughout the crowd.

"Roxanne Ritchi...will you marry me?"

Roxanne already knew the answer.

"Yes!"

* * *

Now imagine a lot of celebration and cheering! :D

As for the name...Soren is the name I gave him in _'Those Seven Months'_ and Zing...I needed him at the end of the register. And he's an alien. He can get away with unusual names ;D


	83. I Didn't Say Stop

This one is set after _'Protector'_ and _'I'll Protect You'_.

* * *

Roxanne awoke, still lying on the couch and still with a blue arm wrapped round her waist. Thanks to Megamind she'd had no nightmares, and she was grateful.

She could tell he was awake; his free hand was gently stroking her hair, his warm breath exhaling against her neck, and sending amazing sensations down her spine. She moaned with pleasure.

This caused Megamind to stop, and he removed the hand that had been stroking.

"Hey, I didn't say stop."

This made his breath catch. But he went back to stroking her hair. Roxanne pressed herself closer to him and sighed.


	84. Familiar Face

Here's another drabble with Sapphire! Only this one is set after the movie ;)

* * *

"There's someone here to see you," Roxanne informed her new boyfriend. "I think you'll recognize her."

Megamind sent her a confused look, but then a little blonde girl emerged from around the corner.

"Megamind!" Sapphire cried happily, he blue eyes wide with excitement.

At first, Megamind hesitated, but then he realized that he was the hero now. Villains couldn't be seen with kids, but heroes could. And he was happy to see the little girl.

She ran at him, and Megamind quickly picked her up and spun her around above his head. Sapphire squealed with laughter, followed by Megamind's own.


	85. Tea Party

This one is set right after the last one ;)

* * *

"That one there is Doggy, and this one is called Kitty," Sapphire explained, pointing to each of her stuffed animals as she pretended to pour some more tea for herself.

Megamind and Minion sat in a circle with her and her toys, tea cups in hand. Minion looked to be in his element, playing along with the game happily. But Megamind looked embarrassed.

"Heroes don't play tea parties."

"Lighten up, sir."

There was a flash of a camera, followed by hurriedly retreating footsteps and Roxanne's laughter. Megamind growled.

"That's now _two_ pictures she has of me to use as blackmail."


	86. Worried

This one is set after my oneshot _'I'm Sorry'_. Because I imagine their meeting after the rain scene would be different.

* * *

Roxanne's thoughts were on two things. First: Megamind. After helping her home two nights before, she didn't know what to think about him. Second: Hal. He'd proclaimed himself a villain the evening before, and she didn't know whether to stay or run. Would he come and hurt her?

Her doorbell rang. At first Roxanne hesitated, but she went to go look anyway.

It was Megamind.

She opened it up, and instantly his arms were around her, bringing her into a hug. She was unsure how to react.

"I was so worried he'd come and hurt you."

Roxanne hugged him back.


	87. Hope

This is set in the _'Those Seven Months'_ universe. I wanted to name their daughter ;)

* * *

The proud parents watched as their newborn daughter sucked on the Binky, cooing as she battered Minion around. He'd asked to be placed in his small ball for the time being, allowing her a chance to play with him.

"We still have to give her a name," Megamind reminded his wife.

Roxanne already had the perfect name.

"Hope."

Megamind gave her a questioning look, but then he understood.

Their daughter was their hope. Their hope for the future, their hope for a family...and their hope for happiness.

Hope continued to play happily, unaware of just how important she was.


	88. Alive

Another one set in the _'Those Seven Months'_ story universe.

* * *

Megamind panted, ignoring the shocked citizens as they gathered.

"But Megamind's dead."

"Is he a ghost?"

"He saved us."

He was still unsure about coming out of hiding, but the city was saved. The insane driven Metro Man was gone.

Megamind turned to see Minion and Roxanne approaching, his wife holding Hope in her arms. Immediately his eyes softened, and he slowly approached the three figures before pulling both his girls into a hug. Minion smiled.

People began to clap and cheer, but he didn't pay any attention to them.

He was just thankful his family were alive and safe.

* * *

What? Did you really think they'd be in hiding forever?

As for the insane driven Metro Man...well, in this story he _was_ more of a jerk than he was in the movie. I imagine he still wasn't happy about losing Roxanne to Megamind, and then after the two of them "dying"...it can drive a man over the edge.


	89. Goodbye

Yet another drabble set in the _'Those Seven Months'_ universe.

* * *

Megamind approached Roxanne slowly, leaving Hope with Minion. He could tell that she was crying; she was trying to sniff back her tears and her shoulders were hunched over.

The alien placed a tender hand on her shoulder. Roxanne turned to him, and her husband saw her eyes red with tears. Instantly his wife was in his arms, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks.

"I never even had the chance to say goodbye."

Megamind read the grave in front of him, and understood why Roxanne felt guilty about this.

Because despite everything, Rebecca had still been Roxanne's mother.

* * *

Yes, we all hate Rebecca, I know...but she was still Roxanne's mother.


	90. Inheritance

A drabble for the _'Acceptance'_ universe.

* * *

Megamind was proud. His twenty-three year old daughter, Megan, and his sixteen year old son, Roxas, stood before him. Roxanne stood by her love's side, just as proud.

"As your father, I'm proud to say the City is yours to defend now," the proud father told them. "Protect it well. Your mother and I are so proud."

Megan and Roxas smiled happily, before they embraced their parents in tight hugs.

"We won't let you down, Dad," Megan promised.

And so began a new era. Megan and Roxas Mind: Defenders of Metro City, were ready to take their father's place.

* * *

Because Megamind can't stay young forever :(


	91. Today was a Fairytale

I've been watching a lot of fairytale stuff recently...and so, became obsessed with the 'true love's kiss' thing... This drabble is slightly AU, in which Tighten actually harms Roxanne :(

* * *

"No...Roxanne...please..."

She was lying there motionless, her injuries having finally taking their toll. Megamind didn't know what to do. He should have gotten there sooner. He should never have left her...allowing Tighten to get to her...

A crowd had gathered but he didn't care. The alien gently stroked her hair. Then, carefully as he could, he leaned in and placed a light, lingering kiss on her lips.

It was a miracle. Her eyes fluttered open and she was breathing.

"Sir!" Minion exclaimed. "That was a true love's kiss!"

Overwhelmed with joy, Megamind pulled Roxanne into his embrace.


	92. Wedding Planner

I know I'm not the only one who thinks Minion would make an excellent wedding planner...I'm also probably not the only one who _wants_ him for a wedding planner xD

This one most likely takes place after the drabble _'Marry You'_.

* * *

Bridal magazines were scattered across the room, and Roxanne carefully stepped in between them as she entered. Material was hung up on display, cook books were open out on the desks, and a sewing machine could be heard along with the low humming of a certain fantastic fish.

The new bride to be turned the corner, and smiled. Minion was seated in front of the sewing machine, making what looked to be a pale blue bride's dress. He then noticed Roxanne and gave her a look of innocence.

"What?"

All Roxanne could do was shake her head with a smile.


	93. Daughter in Law

Just something I came up with randomly.

* * *

The two figures were just like Megamind, their skin blue and heads huge. One male and one female; Roxanne didn't have to guess to know they were Megamind's parents.

"We're so proud of our son that he's found someone to love," the father spoke.

"Who loves him in return for who he is," the mother added.

"We'll be watching over you both...daughter-in-law."

Roxanne awoke. The dream had been so clear it was almost like it had been real. She turned over, her eyes settling upon her fiancé. She smiled.

She would mention her dream in the morning.


	94. Son in Law

This one goes with the one before.

* * *

Megamind had seen the man before. In many of the pictures Roxanne had shown him of her childhood years. Which meant Megamind knew who the man was; Roxanne's father.

"So...you're OK with this?" he asked hesitantly.

"You make my daughter happy," the man replied. "And so long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"I guess her mother isn't so understanding?"

The man cringed, nodding.

Megamind awoke, and instantly his gaze fell upon Roxanne, who was sleeping beside him. He sighed; it was nice to know he had the approval of her father.

He wished he had it from her mother.


	95. On Her Doorstep

This one takes place in the '_Fate_' AU, after the drabble _'It will be OK'_. This is where the plan to run away is successful.

* * *

It had been seven years. Seven years since her two daughters had run away.

The police hadn't found them. Wayne hadn't even been able to find them. It was like they'd vanished off the face of the earth. And, in her eyes, it was all that blue teen's fault.

She still believed he'd kidnapped them...at least, that was what she kept telling herself. It soothed the guilt she felt for unintentionally pushing them away.

There was a knock at the door. Rebecca stood up and opened it without looking through the spy hole.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Hello, Mother."


	96. Happy

This one takes place right after the one before. Still in the AU version of '_Fate_'.

* * *

Roxanne was alive. After all this time, Roxanne was alive and well. And according to what she'd said, so was Rose.

Rebecca shouted at her for running away. But when she calmed down, Roxanne explained what she'd been doing. How happy she and Rose were, doing what they wanted to do. Roxanne was a journalist while Rose was being home schooled.

Roxanne was also married...to the blue teen. The two of them had been friends for a long time, and had gradually fallen in love over the years.

Rebecca saw her daughter was happy...so reluctantly, she was too.


	97. That Girl

Takes place during '_Fate_', the evening after Megamind first meets Roxanne.

* * *

Young Megamind sat in his cell, Minion in his lap as he gazed through the window, the bars partly blocking out the starlight. His incredible mind kept rewinding and replaying the day's events.

A girl had come up to him, choosing him over Metro Boy, and had played with him all day. He finally had a human friend...but then her mother had arrived and ruined everything.

"I'll never see her again," he sighed with sorrow.

"You will, sir," Minion assured his charge. "Just you wait and see."

The boy smiled. Somehow, he knew Minion was right. He always was.


	98. They Did It

This one takes place after my second drabble '_Positive_', in the '_Fate_' universe.

* * *

It was twelve midnight when the door sounded, opening and shutting quietly so as not to disturb anyone. But Rebecca was still awake; she remained on the couch, lying down with a blanket over her.

She heard her teenage daughter giggle, followed by the small laugh of the blue boy she'd been friends with for so long. They passed by, not even noticing Rebecca in the living room, before disappearing into the teen's bedroom.

Rebecca looked up, staring at the door which had just closed behind them. She had been a teenager once.

Which meant she knew they'd _done it_.


	99. Grave

This takes place after my oneshot _'Mood Change'_.

* * *

Flowers in hand, Roxanne slowly made her way over to her father's grave. It had been a few weeks since the accident...and a few weeks since she'd last seen Megamind. He was keeping his distance, and she was grateful for it.

When she arrived at the grave, she paused. There were already a fresh batch of flowers resting next to the grave, blue in colour. Her suspicions raised as to who left them, Roxanne knelt down and read the label.

_You have a wonderful daughter. _

_MM_

Turning, Roxanne spotted a blue, cloaked figure hiding behind one of the trees.


	100. Oh Crud

Last drabble! This one was inspired by BFire92's story _'Falling Through'_. I couldn't resist xD

* * *

I sighed, annoyed by the fact that I couldn't think up one more drabble. I couldn't leave it on ninety-nine! It just wouldn't be right!

"Where's the inspiration when you need it?" I sighed.

An email came through. It was Fire with a brand new chapter. I brightened up; I loved beta reading for people. It gave me a sense of purpose. And I liked helping.

But just as I was downloading the chapter onto my laptop, I heard a noise behind me. I turned, to find a blue portal opening up. A very _familiar_ blue portal.

"Oh crud."

* * *

So yes, that was the last of the drabbles! It's sad to see them go, but I've got exams, revising, and a lot of stories I need to finish. Maybe if I really get the urge to do more I will, but don't count on it.

Concerning the ones, both AU and canon, which aren't part of my stories - if anyone wants to adopt them and turn them into a full story/oneshot, then yes, feel free. Just ask me first.

Thanks to those who read, reviewed, faved and alerted this story! :D


End file.
